It's Not Unusual
by stelladelnordxd
Summary: While cleaning, Nora and George learn something about their children that they thought would not happen.


**Author's Note: **Why hello there. This is my first Life With Derek fanfiction, and I hope you guys enjoy it. It's also not going to be my last LWD fanfiction, seeing as I already have quite a few plot bunnies in my head. Anyways, this takes place mostly in Nora's point of view, which is something different, and something I haven't read yet... Anyways, I got this idea off of the Tom Jones song. I love this song, and it's a favorite of mine so enjoy.

**It's Not Unusual**

As I woke up, the sun shining brightly down on my face, I could feel the heat rays bursting down upon me, and my husband staring at me pleadingly. Now, I knew everyone on his side of the family hated cleaning, so I expected him to try and get out of it. But this time, I had to put my foot down.

"Sorry George, but you are definately helping me clean this mess of a house," I laughed. George just looked so adorable when he didn't get his way. And that's generally why she fell in love with him. Shaking her head, deciding to live up on the past later, she got dressed in her so-called _cleaning gear_ and looked up to see George smiling at her. Sighing, she winked at him and walked out of the room, leaving him to get dressed.

As she got downstairs, and into the kitchen, she saw all the kids looking at the television screen, like they just found out what it was. Derek, was, like always, in his recliner chair, that he ruled over ever so easily. The remote control, was somehow in the middle of his chair, and the couch. Beside the recliner chair, by the remote, and Derek, was her eldest daughter Casey. She was in a lightning bolt position, her head towards Derek, and the legs pointing towards Lizzie, Nora's youngest daughter. She was sitting with her legs tucked in, not really watching the television, but more so Derek and Casey, then looking towards Edwin, smirking.

_Odd_ Nora thought. But she shook herself out of it, and saw Marti, George's youngest. She was looking at the television, squealing like she was enjoying herself. Which she probably was. Then, there was Edwin, who was still smirking at the eldest with Lizzie. But she chose to ignore it.

The only thing she didn't choose to ignore though, was how **her** two daughters had not noticed her in her cleaning gear. Which was odd, because Casey and Lizzie _**always**_ noticed, and would jump up and start cleaning right away, while George's kids would rush out of the room.

**Fast.**

But they didn't noticed. And this cause her to arch her eyebrow. Until she saw Marti look at her.

"Nora, what are you wearing?" Marti questions, getting up and examining the outfit. This is when all the kids decide to turn to her, and look her up and down, wondering the same thing. Even though they already knew.

"My cleaning gear. I plan on cleaning the house today." I reply, looking at my two daughters, showing them their cleaning baskets. I see their eyes widen, and for once, wonder if they're going to pull a Venturi on me, and ditch.

"I'm sorry mom," Casey begins, wringing her hands in her lap -"I already have some previous... engagements." She replies, slightly smiling to herself. I can see out of the corner of my eye, Edwin and Lizzie smirking, and getting ready to do their _observing_ thing. I can also see Derek, also smiling.

_Quite odd._ I think to myself. There's no doubt I'm disappointed, but I let it slide... for now.

"Okay," I reply, before turning to Lizzie. But I can see her now looking down at her lap, shaking her head in a "no" fashion. I'm quite thankful that I at least asked George to help out the night before. I quickly nod my head and see George coming down the stairs.

"Well, if you're not going to help, then get upstairs before I make you!" I hear him laugh whole heartedly. Over the past year we've been together, he's actually been holding more reing on his children, getting stricter, but still funny with them. It was only Derek we were working on. I look up at George, and send him a smile, my way of letting him know I'm thankful for his help. I see him smile back, and the kids go upstairs. And the two eldest go into Derek's room. Followed sneakily by the two middle children.

_Okay, now not odd, but unusual._I tell myself. Sighing, I look up at George and see him already heading towards the kitchen, ready to re-organize the fridge. I follow his lead, but getting ready for the drawers and cupboards.

I had finished cleaning the inside of the cupboards, getting rid of the collecting dust, finished the outside cupboards, and was now putting all the stuff back into their respective shelves. Of course, I was almost done, when I noticed something in one of the drawers, something that should, respectively, not be in the kitchen or dining room area. Curious, I picked it up, to see something quite... unreal. But I should've been expecting it, seeing as Derek was a _**very**_ hormonal teenager.

Sighing, I looked towards George to see him looking at me. Looking at me confused.

"George, you might want to come here," I say, not quite wanting to tell him what I've found. It was quite disturbing having to tell him something like this.

"What's wrong Nora?" he questioned, arching his eyebrow. God he looked adorable like that. Shaking my head, I get focused on the task at hand.

"I found something that might interest you." I say.

"And what would that be?"

"Anemptyboxofcondoms," I blurted out. I knew he hadn't heard me though. Sighing, I showed him the thing I found.

"An empty box of condoms," I reply, looking at him in the eye. I could see worry and anger flare in his eyes. I knew he was upset. Hell, even I was upset. Because Derek had grown on me like he was one of my own.

"George..." I trailed

"We'll talk to him after we clean," he told me, surprising me greatly.

"Shouldn't I not--" but I was interrupted when George said I would be there with him, giving Derek the _"talk"_. Can you say awkward?

Sighing, I walked to the living room and started cleaning that space. I looked towards the couch, and immediately let out an audible squeak. I really did **not** want to clean the bottom of the long couch. Probably because of the fear of what I'd find underneath the cushions. Once they'd been turned over, of course. Gulping, I turned over the first one, and silently screamed in anger. Underneath this overturned cushion, layed tons of rotten, spoiled, bad food, spilt drinks, and some other disgusting stuff I did not want to know was.

I immediately, and indefinitely grabbed the broom and started sweeping the first cushioned space. There was no way in hell I was going to actually touch whatever was under this damn couch. No way in hell. When I had finally finished sweeping that spot, I grabbed the vacuum and finished the spot. After about fifteen minutes, I was done with that, and moved on to the middle seat. Of course, I wish I could've stopped myself from overturning **that** cushion.

When she did, she actually let out a high pitched scream. Loud enough to attract the kids attention.

"Nora, what's wrong?" George said, rushing to her side, as Derek, Casey, Edwin, and Lizzie came rushing down.

"Remember... when... we... found... the... box?" I questioned not wanting to actually be seeing this. I saw him nod his head, and the kids look between us, quite confused. George looked quite scared.

"I just found something much worse!" I nearly screamed. **This was not good... AT ALL!!!!**

"What?" I heard him stutter.

"A used... condom" I uttered the last two words with utter disgust. I could see George look quite afraid, scared, nervous... and every other emotion. Edwin and Lizzie were trying to hold their laughter in, somehow. And Derek and Casey looked quite scared, nervous, shocked... almost every emotion George and I were feeling.

_Definitely odd_ I thought. Looking back towards George, I saw him nearly slink down on the couch, but stop short, when he realized that this was probably the place Derek had put on, and took off the condom. I felt my breath go raspy.

"Let's just keep cleaning," I mumbled. He quickly agreed, and they went back to cleaning. Nora, very unfortunately, grabbed latex gloves, and a stick from outside, and picked up the used condom, throwing it straight into the garbage.

"We're definitely having a talk about this with Derek," she had heard George mutter many times throughout this process. Sighing, she had _finally_ finished the process of cleaning the middle cushion and moved onto the next, afraid on what she'd find there. George had moved onto cleaning Derek's recliner chair, also, clearly afraid.

She flipped over the cushion to find something much worse then a used condom. Drugs.

"George," she whispered.

"Yes?" he replied, almost scared himself.

"I found something," she replied, dread coming into her stomach.

"So did I," he gulped. I snapped my head over to where he was, standing in front of the recliner. I was pretty afraid to ask.

"I found drugs." I said, causing him to turn and look at me. I saw him look somewhat pissed, but there was something else.

"I found three empty packages of Birth Control, Nora." he replied, disappointed written all over his face. I could feel my face heating up, my stomach fluttering around angrily, and my approval in Casey somewhat falling. I don't remember giving her a Birth Control presription. She never did. She'd remember something like that.

Gulping a load full of air, she sat down on the floor, with George following her.

"Nora?" George questioned.

"Do you think she's had sex, George?" Nora blurtingly asked. George stared at her in shock, wondering why she'd ask something like that. Wouldn't Casey have told her mother something as important as this.

"Casey, doubtful. I've always imagined her to be a wait-till-the-honeymoon kinda girl. Now Derek, on the other hand..." George trailed off, feeling disappointed in his son. He knew Derek was a player... but did he shack it up with every girl he dated? Did he truely have **that** many one-night stands?

"Yeah... let's finish cleaning, okay?" Nora asked, not quite wanting to think about something this shattering. Her husband nodded in agreement, and they soon got to cleaning.

After two and a half hours of cleaning the living room, and all of it's appliances, Nora sat ontop of the dryer, while George on the washer, getting ready to clean the laundry. The two were pretty exhausted, both physically and emotionally. Sighing, Nora hopped off of the dryer, and opened the first laundry basket. Marti's clothes. Telling George to get off, he obliged, and started handing her the clothes. After doing all her colors, with no whites, seeing as Marti had none, the parents moved to Derek's pile.

Nora and George gulped. If they had found an empty pack of condoms, and a used condom, which were all Derek's, they did not want to find out what types of things they'd find in his laundry. Shuddering, Nora grabbed the first thing. It appeared to be clean. Sighing happily, Nora threw it to George, who then, threw it into the washer.

Soon, the process was going on so well, that the two parents did not notice the holes, tears, and buttons missing on some of the eldest son's clothes.

"I'm pretty glad we haven't found anything," George sighed, stress obviously being released from his shoulders.

"Yes, definitely correct." Nora replied, laughing somewhat light-heartedly. But it stopped when she pulled out a black lacy bra.

"It appears we spoke too soon," George growled, shaking his head in frustration.

"DEREK!!" George yelled, clearly frustrated with everything that had been going on. He soon heard his eldest son tumble down the stairs. George however, only stared in shock.

"What?" Derek asked, clearly aggitated, as he ran his hand through his hair.

"What happened to your shirt?" Nora questioned, looking in front, and behind of her step-son. Derek looked down. And gulped. His shirt, was scratched all over, pieces of fabric hanging down here and there. Nora, also noticed, a couple of forming hickies. And not just on his neck.

"I didn't know your girlfriend was here right now!" George said, trying to get his son to deliver the truth.

"What... girlfriend?" he stutted.

"THE GIRLFRIEND THAT THIS BRA BELONGS TO!!" George yelled, inclining his head towards it. Derek's eyes grew wide, and the rest of the children came flying down. I could'vee sworn I saw Casey's eyes go wide also. That's when it hit me. Quite literally too.

Now that I think about it, it all made sense... added up.

The used condom, alongside an empty box. The birth control pill. My **daughter's** bra in Derek's laundry.

The two of them were together. And by the silent laughter going on between Edwin and Lizzie, I knew they secretly knew. They used their observing skills. To the point where we weren't even observing at all. I gasped.

"Edwin, Lizzie, tell me **everything** you know!" I said, in more of my demanding-this-better-be-answered-well voice, instead of my please-explain voice. I saw everyone in the room shudder, and then those on the stairs come down. I now noticed my daughter seemed quite... unorganized, to say the least. Her hair and clothes were dishevled. And she too had love bites. I tried not to stare.

"What do you want to know, mom?" My youngest daughter questioned. I was afraid the day she found someone. But then looking over towards Edwin, I realized, she already had.

"All of your observations." I replied, my tone filled with something. Dignity? Who knows. I saw Edwin and Lizzie smirk, and then the two older kids look angry. They hadn't known they were being spied on.

"Well, we noticed something a couple months ago, really." Edwin began, Lizzie nodding her head feverently.

"The little side-looks, glances, touches, glares... everything," Lizzie said, smiling softly. I looked confused, what had they meant? She obviously knew this though, and began to tell us.

_"It was a nice day that day. Even if it was pouring out. We were all getting ready for diner when Derek burst into the main hallway, and I noticed his eyes immediately fell upon Casey, who was in the kitchen. I could've sworn I saw many emotions in his features in that one moment. But there was one I didn't understand. I then saw Casey look up at him, like she knew she was being intently stared at. By the time Edwin came down, a full ten minutes after, their eyes had still not left eachother's... no matter what it was they were trying to do in the process..._

_It was the same day, rain pouring down more heavily though. Derek had been watching television, and Casey came in and sat down right beside him. I was surprised, to say the least, but more so, when I saw Derek tracing his thumb along the side of her hand... something was up._

_A couple of days later, everything was tense. Derek and Casey kept looking at eachother more, each with a different look in their eyes... hunger, most likely. But everything was too tense. Casey snapped at Derek for the littlest thing, and Derek would always get closer and closer, then stop, realizing just what he was doing. I knew something happened. I saw my suspicions confirmed though, when Derek would walk past Casey, and touch her, making her shiver, or he'd slighly kiss her, but quickly, so no one knew."_ Lizzie finished. But then, before any of us could say anything, Edwin took over.

_"It was too bad for them that we did. We both knew something was up, so when, a minute later, Casey followed, so did we. Straight into Derek's room."_ Edwin stopped there, knowing that the next part wouldn't be told.

"I'm quite surpised you guys never noticed it," Lizzie said, slightly muffled.

"They had change... Derek started going out less," Edwin interrupted

"Max no longer stopping bye," Lizzie said

"Less fights--"

"But the ones still going much more fueled sexually, and more tensified." Lizzie finished. And at that moment, I realized, that what they said was true. I looked over at Derek and Casey, and for the first time, I saw that he had his arm wrapped around her protectively, with her leaning into him. Looking over at George, I smiled, and saw that he too, was perfectly fine with what was going on.

I sighed. "I just want you guys to know,"

"That, at least you're using protection, and hopefully not out of lust." George said interrupting me. For once, I didn't repremand him for it. But what I heard next shocked everyone.

"Lust?" Derek questioned, before quickly moving on -"Oh god now. God, I've loved this woman the first time I layed eyes on her... the wedding." he finished. Casey looked up at him, smiling, and leaned into him more. He kissed her forehead, and pulled her into a hug.

"For once," I said, not wanting to interrupt this beautiful moment ­­­----"It's not all that unusual for this to be happening." And at once, I knew everybody agreed.

**Author's Note: ****Well, what did you guys think? This was my first planned Life With Derek fanfiction, but I'm writing more anyways. Please, review. All reasons I listed here for the eldest dating reasons, are reasons why I agree/think they'd make a great couple. -Jamie.**


End file.
